


悬置的审判

by MindYourOwnBusiness



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYourOwnBusiness/pseuds/MindYourOwnBusiness
Summary: What if Maeglin is not dead after the fall of Gondolin and was taken as a captive & Inspired by 琼瑶's 《情深深雨濛濛》参考可云的情节。ABO设定，鼹鼠O。
Kudos: 4





	悬置的审判

树林里，一支精灵的队伍缓缓行着。打头的是一些骑兵，然后跟着成列的战士，接着是或骑马或徒步的诺多和辛达，身着普通衣衫，安静而急迫地行着，其中不时夹杂着几辆简易的货车，货车上装的大抵是一些行军、日用的必备品和贵重的物什。这是一纵逃难的队伍，从北方而来，往贝尔兰东南的方向行着，每一张面孔上都看得出曾经被战火和死亡的黑暗所烦扰的印记。  
在队伍的队尾，吵杂声持续了一阵，逐渐有愈发激烈的态势。两三个身着精甲的卫队长从队中赶来查看情况，只见两个诺多卫兵摁着一个身着黑衣的囚徒，其中一个一手扳着他的下巴，一手牢牢箍着他的肩膀，另一个一手捏着他的鼻子，一手端着水碗，相互配合着把水往他的口里送。囚徒的手脚都被绳索捆绑，双手捆在胸前，膝弯和脚踝也都给并拢捆着。他长长的黑发披散着，其中有些粘在了脸上，显得格外狼狈。他的脸上满是水痕，五官扭曲在一起，但可以看出他原先的相貌也生得极好，甚至有几分诺多贵族的面相。他蜷着腿，没有穿鞋袜，惨白的脚被袍子的下摆半遮半掩，有些发青的边缘似乎有点皲裂的痕迹。在行队当中他一直被缚在车上，如同那些无法丢掉的贵重物品中的一个。  
“怎么回事？”卫队长问道。  
“报告长官：他又发情了，不肯服下抑制剂。我们正在想办法。”  
“强行灌下去！”卫队长看了一眼那衣着梳妆不成体统的囚徒，叹息道，“快一些吧。他的味道快要传过来了……不能让他耽误行军的速度。”  
“骚货，快喝。”另一名卫队长低声催促道。  
“放手！我不喝！”只见在卫兵加重的力道下，那囚犯也加大了挣扎的力度，身边摆放的的箱子和贵重金属打造的家具被他装得咚咚作响，力道之大几乎将施了精灵魔法的绳索挣开，“你们有什么权——唔！”  
卫队长一掌扇在他的脸上：“安静！”  
囚徒似乎被这突如其来的暴力打懵了，惨白消瘦的脸颊逐渐变得红肿。趁这机会，卫队长协同另两个士兵用绳子重新将他捆扎起来。这一次，绳索从他脖颈两侧绕下，压过肩膀，将他的双臂交叠着缚于身后，彻底绑得他动弹不得。  
“不要再以为你是贡多林的王子了！整座城市都因为你而一片火海，你在这里就是个罪臣，还不安静些，将这剂抑制剂服下去，不要再惹更大的祸了吧。”  
“扯住他的头发，灌下去。”  
一个士兵捏住他的鼻子，迫使他不得已地张开了口。士兵粗鲁地握着他的下颌，把药剂全部倒进他的嗓子。“快喝下去！”  
“咽下去！”  
“赶快咽下去！  
士兵的动作过于粗暴，惹得那囚徒将最后一口药汤呛了出来，喷湿了卫兵的甲胄。  
“我们就应该把他扔在这里，当初招致奥克攻城的叛徒不应该享受和其他城民一样的待遇。”一个卫兵骂道。  
“好了，不要再说了，”一个卫队长狠狠地在空中甩了一记鞭子，“你忘了杀亲者的诅咒了吗！”  
附近听到这声鞭响的精灵都安静了下来，一声不吭。那囚徒也有些怔住了，安静地低着头，发着抖，靠着囚车的角落一言不发。这声鞭响令他想起记忆中的黑影，他感到惊慌，却一句话都说不出来，只是微微地独自打着颤。  
“谁也不许提杀戮亲族的计划。”另一位卫队长说道，“这不是审判，而是可怕的罪。我们不是费诺里安，不会做出和他们一样受维拉降罪的事。”  
“可是，我不明白，”那位卫兵道， “分明是他串通的敌人——”  
“你看到了？”卫队长问。  
“谁都知道，他的身上有那种标记。”  
“那种标记嘛——怒锤领主身上也曾有过，好些昆第勇士的身上也都有过。本来从安格班回城的昆第都要经过例行审问，可惜梅格林很快便发了疯，精神之海完全是一团混沌，连探测他的心智都变得不可行了。他在安格班的情景究竟是怎么一回事我们一概不知，即便真是他向索伦和魔苟斯出卖了贡多林的位置，我们也没有证据，所以并不真的具备执行埃尔达法律的资格。当初王上拒绝宣判梅格林也就是为的这个。”他顿了顿，又说，“连王上都不敢冒险的事，我看你还真是敢说！我就问你，触怒维拉的后果是你我担的起的吗？——只有全阿尔达的王才知晓发生在阿尔达的一切，对于你我而言，没见过的事情还是不要妄言比较好。”  
“说真的，他这副样子……我很难相信他居然就是那个曾经站在王上身侧的王子殿下。”  
“他已经不是了。他只是伊欧之子梅格林。他几乎重蹈了他父亲的命运。”  
曾经的贡多林王子——伊瑞希之子罗米恩，亦是伊欧之子梅格林如今已经失去了曾经的一切头衔、地位，还有他的武器与甲胄，以向黑暗大军的大本营暴露贡多林的罪名被前贡多林的士兵随遗部押送巴拉尔岛。他被结结实实地捆绑在简装的货车上，曾经锐利的黑眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层雾气，眉头紧皱着，露出不安而惶惑的表情。在被灌下抑制发情的汤剂后，他的动作逐渐平静了下来，原先浓烈的信息素气味也减退不少。然而，抑制发情的药剂同他体内强烈的原始的欲火发生了冲撞，他的精神似乎更加紊乱，沉浸在了某段不为人知的回忆里。他不时地用头向后撞击着木车的栏杆，反复重复着什么话——声音不大，也没谁能够听懂，只是不断重复着，给原本精神紧张的士兵平添一股不好的预感，仿佛在这呓语里也有某种被黑暗大营施了毒咒的不详讯息。这声音令士兵感到不安而厌烦。很快，一位士兵跳上车，掰开梅格林的嘴，将一块沾了些麻醉用的浆果汁液的布块塞进了他的口中，又用绳索勒于其上，在脑后绑结。梅格林便再也无法言语，只能微弱地发出一些闷哼的声音。后来货车一路颠簸，他就这样睡着了。

后来遇到了一条河，囚车停了下来，一个年轻的童子兵接了一壶水，跳上车，专程去喂捆住手脚的梅格林。他知道不给他喝水的话，他又该叫了。不过看上去他正是在相对清醒的时候，于是那位童子兵松了一口气，知道自己不会遇上麻烦。  
梅格林似乎真的还在他以往的神智里，他喝得急，但是很优雅，始终避免发出声音。有一些水顺着他的唇角滑下来，流到下巴，然后顺着脖颈一直向下，滑过不停滑动的喉结，消失在了深色的领口。这幅图景让童子兵看得呆住了，喂他喝水的手一时没有调好角度，梅格林便呛了几口。等他回过神时，只见梅格林浅色的薄唇泛着水光，整个下巴和胸口都湿了。梅格林没有发作也没有抱怨，只是安静地望了童子兵一眼，然后说道：“帮我擦一下，好吗？”他的语气意外地平和，仿佛还是黑鼹家族的领主，贡多林的王子，又仿佛他实际早已深知自己沦为日常行动全要仰卫兵鼻息的阶下囚的命运。于是童子兵突然怀疑梅格林的疯是他自己装出来的，很想赶紧喊他的长官过来看，但他最终放弃了质疑。他知道，实际上梅格林的意志之海并不是完好的模样，至少每次长官们检验的时候都不是——他也许可以对当前的场景做出恰如其分的反应，也知道自己是谁，为何待在这里，但是他的记忆中某些关键的位置始终存在空缺，这让所有的领主、卫兵和法官对他最终无可奈何。但是他恨梅格林，总希望他实际上并没有发疯，总是盼望着他的记忆可以奇迹地重现出来，让所有贡多林的城民都看看，看看在他进到安格班的时候到底发生了怎样罪恶而又堕落、下贱的背叛。他恨梅格林，因为他以为若不是梅格林的缘故，贡多林也绝不会陷落。不只是他，很多贡多林的城民包括领主实际上都想让他得到一些血债血偿的审判。  
可是，梅格林如今真的是好言好语地在眼前请求他为他擦掉水渍——童子兵看着梅格林黑色的眼睛，他发现这请求居然很难令谁拒绝，也看不出有什么刻意拒绝的道理，于是掏出了自己的帕子，替他把他的下面部和脖颈一起揩干。梅格林的皮肤触碰起来很细很软。童子兵突然想到他从小是受仆从照顾惯的，不禁隐隐感到了一阵被其当作仆从的不平，于是猛然把剩下的水全部泼到他的脸上。梅格林立即别过头去，但是整张脸还是被泼湿了。这一次，他什么都没说，只是垂着眼待在那里，任由水珠从他的睫毛、鼻尖、嘴唇和下巴缓缓滴落。  
很快空气中那种氤氲的香气又传来了，幸好童子兵还没有彻底完成发育，对这种气息的反应也仅仅是觉得有点恶心而已。他不想浪费火石再为囚犯煮一罐抑制剂，也就听之任之了下去。他不敢承认自己内心深处有一部分隐秘的想看这位曾经的王子、如今的罪人当众发情出丑的样子，尽管清楚如果他的信息素浓烈到了一定程度他的长官必然不会置之不理，可是希望仍旧是希望。  
梅格林体内的情欲缓缓地燃烧起来。他还想喝水。不过他知道他深处的渴望并不是几口水可以填补的，加上喂他水喝的那个童子病露出了不耐烦的神情，他也就放弃了开口。他真的很想喝水，也真的很想做。自从去了安格班，遭了骇人听闻的折磨，他的记忆便经常紊乱，体内的情欲之火便加倍地难以平息，仿佛重新回到了身边只有母亲一位Alpha的孤独又压抑的少年时代。  
梅格林忍不住了，在队伍即将出发时抓住那位童子兵路过他身边的机会，问道：  
“你今晚值夜吗？”  
“你问这个做什么？”  
“你如果有空，我很乐意你再喂我些水喝。”  
“别和他废话，喂完水把他的嘴塞起来。”卫队长喊道。  
那位童子兵变没理他，爬上车，清点过家具物什的数量，末了，望了一眼被紧缚在车上的梅格林。他轻轻触碰了一下捆缚着梅格林的脚踝的绳子，故意问道：“疼吗？”  
梅格林本能地瑟缩了一下裸露在外的肢体，什么都没有说。他没有告诉他，当初父亲母亲在南埃尔莫斯也是这样绑他的。


End file.
